1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for coordinating the operations of a plurality of wireless communications services in a communications apparatus, and more particularly to a method for coordinating the operations of a plurality of wireless communications services in a communications apparatus to avoid signal interference.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communications technology, mobile electronic devices may be provided with more than one wireless communications service, such as Bluetooth, Wireless Fidelity (WiFi), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) wireless communications service, and so on. In this regard, the overlapping or adjacent operating frequency band among the different wireless communications services causes transmission performances thereof to degrade. Table 1 below shows the operating frequency band for a WiMAX, WiFi and Bluetooth wireless communications service.
TABLE 1Category of Wireless Communications ServicesWirelessCommunicationsUsageserviceFrequency bandWide Area Network (WAN)WiMAX2.300-2.400 GHz2.496-2.690 GHz3.300-3.800 GHzLocal Area Network (LAN)WiFi2.412-2.4835 GHz   4.9-5.9 GHzPersonal Area Network (PAN)Bluetooth2.402-2.480 GHz
As shown in Table 1, the frequency bands of WiFi and Bluetooth overlap with each other. In addition, the frequency bands of WiFi and Bluetooth are adjacent to the frequency bands of the WiMAX. When these wireless communications services are integrated in a mobile electronic devices, simultaneous transmission and reception by different wireless communications services cause transmission interference.
Therefore, a method for coordinating the operations of a plurality of wireless communications services in a communications apparatus is highly required.